


Thing You Didn't Say At All

by cinderfell



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang Xiao Long was not a patient person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thing You Didn't Say At All

**Author's Note:**

> from an ask meme  
> anon asked for freezerburn + things that weren't said aloud

Fingers curled through her hair. Nails scratched her scalp lightly, thin digits catching in soft tangles of blonde.

_Softly. Softly._

They were the hands of a musician, long and thin and controlling. They played her like some sort of instrument. A violin? No, Yang was too brash for that. A poorly played violin, maybe. A piano? Perhaps. It was classy and cool, soft and sweet, powerful and attention-grabbing. Even then, Yang was reluctant to describe herself as something as beautiful as a piano. _Maybe a banjo,_ Yang mused to herself as the soft petting continued. _Nah. Weiss would never get within a hundred feet of a banjo. My girl's too fancy._ She smirked.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" The gentle fingers paused.

"Y'know. Just thinking about how cute you probably would look in a tutu." Yang's smile widened. "Like, the kind little kids wear when they play dress up and pretend to be fairies and princess."

Weiss swatted her girlfriend playfully. The blonde readjusted herself, fingers brushing the flyaway hair back into place. The settled back into silence, Weiss's hand returning to the petting motions. Blake joked that she was sure Yang had to be more cat that her. It was one of the only times Yang ever heard Blake made a joke about being a faunus. The soft rustle of pages told Yang that Weiss was multitasking, doing whatever it was they were supposed to be doing.

“Does it hurt still?” Weiss’s voice was gentle and low enough that nobody else in the library would hear them. Tucked away in a dark corner between shelves in between the ancient non-fiction books on the geography and geology of Remnant, they were curled together surrounded in books. Yang’s head was in her girlfriend’s lap, eyes closed. She didn’t even remember what project they were in there for, much less what project they were supposed to be researching.

“Hey, you know me. Always good. Why do you worry about me so much?” She didn't like that Weiss was asking her that question. She smiled anyways. She didn't like Weiss worrying about anything–she knew her girlfriend got lost to stress easily–but dammit, if her girlfriend fretting over her didn’t make her all warm and mushy inside. That said? She wasn't going to say anything about how she had a migraine that almost knocked her off her feet, or how her back felt like it would break if somebody even bumped into her.

The fingers left her hair and trailed down to her arm, still bandaged up from their last mission. It had been a stupid accident. Well, she told the nurse it was an accident, anyways. Really, she just hadn’t thought about throwing herself in front of a rampaging Ursa to draw it away from her other teammates. Blake gave her a good chewing out when she woke up in the infirmary a day later.

_“Yang, what were you thinking?"_

_"I was trying to save you!"_

_"I'm a perfectly capable huntress, Yang!"_

_"But I needed to help you! You would've gotten hurt!"_

_"And instead you did."_ She still remembered how flat Blake's voice was as she said it. It made her shudder in Weiss's lap. Blake was so cool and matter of fact, but Yang wasn't an idiot. She could see how mad her partner was. How scared. _"You can’t keep playing martyr or one day you’re going to get yourself killed.”_

“Wow, why do i worry about my girlfriend? I wonder!” Weiss gave a dry laugh. Yang’s good arm reached around to pat her lower back awkwardly, eyes still closed. “I mean, I…”

Pause.

She opened her eyes. Soft angles, blue eyes, long scar. Pink lips. Weiss.

“You…?”

“Care about you a lot.”

They made eye contact for a few moments. Weiss broke it first, looking over at the books around them. “We should get started on that project.”

Yang sat up, frowning at her girlfriend. She knew how hard things were for Weiss when it came to affection. How she held her feelings close to her chest, not telling anybody about how she felt until it boiled over. Yang got that. She did it too.

"Okay." Yang said softly, reaching for a textbook.

Yang Xiao Long was not a patient person, _but_ _God_ , for Weiss she would be.


End file.
